whitewolffandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Genevra
Genevra era um membro do clã Giovanni. Ao contrário de muitos Giovanni, ela mantinha pouca lealdade ao clã como um todo e vendia seus serviços como mercenário para qualquer parte, incluindo a Inquisição e o Sabá. No final, essa atitude provou ser sua ruína. Biografia Algumas Harpias da Camarilla advertiram seus novatos que neófitos deveriam ser inquestionavelmente dedicados aos seus anciões como os jovens dos Giovanni, ou os demoníacos necromantes os esmagariam a todos e os escravizariam como zumbis não mortos. As Harpias sussurram que o temível Clã Giovanni só Abraça os membros vivos mais confiáveis de sua própria família, deixando o Clã impérvio às traições. Estes rumores atacam o medo de um neófito de enfrentar a oposição unificada de um Clã de necromantes diabólico, não divididos através de disputas internas, e mantém alguns anarquistas na linha. Por trás das portas volumosas de carvalho esculpido escondem seus rituais blasfemos de olhos curiosos, e mascaram profundamente a divisão da árvore genealógica dos Giovanni. Como famílias Reais de mortais que se associam e se casam apenas dentro de uma limitada esfera genética, os fracos líderes da raça Giovanni requerem para os trabalhos, mestres decisivos. Como famílias Reais com um círculo social restrito, os Giovanni brigam constantemente uns com os outros em rixas ocultas e amargas, lutas escondidas. Estranhos trazidos com o propósito de se acasalarem são sempre vistos com suspeita pela família. Só o ódio e o medo dos outros Clãs unem os membros velhos e novos dos incestuosos Giovanni. Genevra viveu uma dividida e esquizofrênica existência. De dia ela era uma nobre mimada nas mansões onde vivia, mas quando o sol a se punha tornava-se uma serviçal abusada nas abóbadas e catacumbas dos não mortos. No mundo iluminado pelo sol da Itália medieval, ela viveu uma vida despreocupada de alto status e grande luxo. Nas criptas de pesadelo dos necromantes Giovanni, ela executou tarefas degradantes e sofreu violações miseráveis como uma completa e irrelevante escrava. Quando ela se aventurou no mundo mortal para levar a cabo as ordens dos vampiros Giovanni, os habitantes a obedeceram imediatamente. Isto lhe deu um gosto para privilégio e poder, e um elevado senso de sua própria importância. Mas os anciões trataram a linhagem inteira de sua família como uma impotente filial, auxiliar dispensável que nunca seria importante aos Giovanni como um todo. Genevra não tinha nenhuma esperança de ser selecionada para a honra do Abraço. Sua linhagem existia apenas para servir os eternos vampiros, envelhecer e falecer enquanto o corpo principal dos Giovanni ficava jovem e imortal. Isto destruiu a magnífica auto-estima de Genevra com um real gosto de sua própria insignificância. Ela menosprezou isso, enquanto escreveu em seu diário, “eu me recuso a assistir minha mocidade azedar-se e minha beleza decair enquanto as chaves para eternidade estiverem dentro de minha visão, mas apenas fora de meu alcance”. Abraço Ela embarcou em uma campanha para atrair a atenção dos Giovanni elegíveis em amadurecimento, e recebeu permissão para montar suas casas. Mas ela não teve status para oferecer suas fundações, e a nudez de seu desejo por poder os ofendeu. Ofendida pela rejeição, Genevra contatou Del Georgio, um vampiro ancião Giovanni importante mas fraco de espírito, e solicitou diretamente pelo Abraço. Ela lisonjeou e mimou seu ego, e ganhou sua atenção. Ele gostou de sua sinceridade e do modo como que ela mexeu com seu sangue antigo. Mas sua esposa Carmina recebeu com uma antipatia imediata a jovem e ambiciosa mulher, e proibiu Del Georgio de ter Genevra como sua próxima criança. Del Georgio, um vampiro velho, fraco e confuso, concordou com Carmina e rejeitou a jovem mulher. Carmina chicoteou Genevra por sua temeridade e contou aos outros necromantes que eles poderiam usar a menina em futuras experiências de chamada, no papel de humanos vivos. Sofrendo pelo cruel tratamento e temendo um destino horrível, Genevra jurou uma vingança rápida. Ela jogou um jogo arriscado, contatando a temida Inquisição, que tinha declarado guerra aberta a todos os vampiros. Ela falou para os Inquisidores que lhes entregaria para a destruição, a completamente má Rainha dos vampiros Giovanni. Em uma invasão ousada ao meio-dia, ela contrabandeou os assassinos Inquisidores pelos Carniçais de Del Georgio e os conduziu direito no santuário interno de Carmina onde eles decapitaram a vampira adormecida. Genevra não falou para os caçadores de vampiro que Del Georgio, o real poder dos dois, estava deitado desamparadamente um cômodo à frente. Ela contrabandeou os Inquisidores de volta, retornou à câmara sangrenta e retalhou seu próprio corpo com as estacas dos Inquisidores. Quando Del Georgio despertou, a visão dos restos pálidos de sua esposa deixou-o furioso. Genevra clamou que tinha lutado para salvar Carmina, mas os Inquisidores quase a mataram. O velho e amável vampiro recompensou seus esforços, concedendo-lhe o Abraço. Ela aceitou avidamente, enquanto apreciava a agonia primorosa como a culminação do trabalho de sua vida. Não-Vida A esperta Genevra conheceu a confusão e indecisão de Del Georgio, e passou espontaneamente à antiga posição ocupada pela sua esposa. Ela dominou a fraca vontade do velho vampiro da mesma maneira que Carmina fez, e usou poder dele como o seu próprio. Muitos dos superiores dele desaprovaram a presença de uma neófita em suas criptas de poder, mas estavam muito ocupados afastando a Inquisição, focalizando suas atenções e concedendo liberdade a ela. Assim Genevra ganhou mais poder no Clã e manteve suas conexões secretas com a Inquisição. Ela convenceu os caçadores de vampiro que a morte da "Rainha" destruiu o poder dos Giovanni, e traiu alguns Giovanni mais dispensáveis (principalmente seus inimigos) para satisfaze-los. Trabalhando com outros Giovanni inteligentes, ela deixou de lutar contra os caçadores de vampiro; realmente, ela criou uma forte presença Giovanni dentro da Igreja. Seu arriscado plano pagou integralmente quando ela ganhou uma certa influência em cima da própria Inquisição. Ela vitoriosamente desviou a Inquisição para longe dos Giovanni, enquanto os guiava contra estrangeiros, hereges, mulheres sábias e as pessoas pobres da Europa - e para outros Clãs de vampiros. Ela continuou usando o poder de Del Georgio para guiar o Giovanni e política da Igreja. Ela forçou o Clã a inicia-la nos seus mistérios necromantícos, e ela absorveu tremendos poderes mágicos. Muitos outros anciões necromantes ainda se ressentem pelo modo como Genevra ganhou e exerceu o poder, mas não ousam desafiar Del Georgio. Entretanto, eles viam Genevra como uma Giovanni temporária, e um incomodo a ser excluído em breve. Para defender-se disso, Genevra formou uma aliança com o Sabbat. Ela canalizava dinheiro e recursos para os despreocupados e irresponsáveis anarquistas, e eles dedicavam uma porção das mortes que eles causam aos Giovanni. Isto enfraqueceu o poder dos necromantes sem risco, e manteve Genevra no poder. Os membros do Sabbat não sabem por que a misteriosa, aristocrática e dominadora Genevra livremente divulgava para eles segredos essenciais dos Giovanni, mas eles não reclamam. Eles devem alguns grandes favores para ela, e esperam que brevemente paguem o débito. Eles estão esperando a chance. O Serafim Jalan-Aajav dedica muito das carnificinas que causa a Genevra, que se alimenta na energia de morte. Mas Jalan suspeita que a nutrição do poder de Genevra pode explodir no fim das contas, e pode virar-se contra ela a qualquer momento. Referências *VAM: Who's Who Among Vampires: Children of the Inquisition, p. 45 Categoria:Giovanni Categoria:Vampiros de Oitava Geração